far_lands_2_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Fauns
Fauns - also commonly referred to as Satyrs - are a distant cousin species to Minotaurs in the sense of sharing traits of farm animals' bodies (or body parts). Despite this, they are a drastically different civilized species, whose history sits in a neat backseat to that of Ludwag's extensive racial conflicts. Anatomy Fauns are a people that have been native to Ludwag, sharing it alongside elves and other creatures since an old time. Their population is rather small, but does not prevent them from holding a distinct and diverse genetic makeup. Their most noticeable traits are how they resemble humans or elves, with the striking exception of their anatomy being like that of a sacred forest animal. Their ears and legs are like that of a goat, with a tail covered in fur and hooves instead of feet. They have hollow horns protruding from their heads that continue to grow unless kept in check. Other than that, they have torsos and features more close to a human. They’re fairly lean in their body type, and aren’t beefy by means comparable to Minotaur or bulkier races. They’re usually more attuned to living, surviving if need be, but provided they aren’t strained or under duress to survive harshly, they can actually benefit from storing energy partially due to how their bodies make better use of the food they eat. Often times their bodies prefer vegetarian meals such as berries, herbs, vegetables, fruit, or other things of the land. They’re technically omnivores as they can ingest meat of course, but their bodies make more use through flora instead, and it can also be seen by how their teeth have a better suited design for grinding and crunching on softer plants and such. Because fauns can be found in various places within the lands, their bodies may vary just a bit. Traits and genes for fur color varies, and it’s not always going to be the same as their hair color. As for generations of fauns accustomed more to mountainous terrain, they may have hooves that are a bit thicker and thicker fur, spread more along their upper body as well for warmth. Fauns used to living in warmer climates would be more likely to have thinner strands of fur, with more bare torsos. Other traits such as straight, curly, ruffled hair and tail sizes can also vary depending on genes and the climate. Psychology Fauns are a people who have many old traditions and a way of life that’s been mixed and intertwined with numerous other cultures through centuries. They’re often depicted as those who party a lot, prance around, sing, dance, and usually annoy people. Most accounts of these aren’t wrong, though fauns are an actual people rather than tricksters or jesters. Their way of life is one that finds them integrated with lots of other ways of life and cultures rather than one sole way of living. It’s not uncommon to find bards, musicians, troubadours, and poets within faun culture as music and stories are ingrained into their minds at a young age. Their lifespans, provided they don’t meet untimely ends, mean they can pass along stories and such as well. Fauns also have a history of doing other work that humans, elves, and other cultures have done in more archaic fashions. They’re often artisan weavers, tailors, and more often than not, brewers of drinks that they can enjoy. When it comes to agriculture, however, they weren’t as effective as large-scale farming from more established cultures, and most were merely produce farmers who made for themselves than for tribute or to sell. History Like elves, fauns are also native to Ludwag and have had a presence here for ages. Between numerous periods of strife, warfare, peace, and expansion, these forest-dwelling peoples have made names for themselves as they became part of various cultures, though not entirely big names when it came to warfare or things of such nature. Their longest standing allies, if they could be considered allies, would be the forest elves that currently make up the Silvic Covenant, as the forests of Silvadomus were rich for living and prospering. Merely as an extra race that integrated into culture, fauns either settled or traveled to other parts of the lands and spread their cultures, all while sharing and fabricating stories slightly to add heroic spins on old folk tales. ' ' With a millennia of integration among other races finding their way to Ludwag, and the Era of Storms taking hold, most satyrs were finding themselves sharing and exchanging parts of their cultures with others as kingdoms seemed to grow larger, with new people coming across fauns in their travels. Most fauns in modern kingdoms in Ludwag would be suited to farm work as levies or produce farmers given their thick hooves akin to goats that make them good at such labor. Like Minotaur or orcs, they don’t have their own organizations or castes in civilization, and mostly spread themselves through Ludwag and integrate wherever they call home, which is evident in numerous lands. Fauns have also struck a relationship with the foreign dwarves in their Khollic civilization. While the latter may not be so appreciative of the company, a slew of fauns hang around with the interesting dwarves for drinking, partying, and even helping with the small, finer details of crafting objects or more menial tasks such as stoking a flame. It’d probably be more accurate to say that dwarves do their best to tolerate fauns, yet there still are a number of them making themselves at home among dwarven civilizations. Fauns may or may not take up archery, especially due to their exposure with it from elves in Silvadomus. Lower draw weights are preferable for their builds as larger draw weights are a strain on their more lean figures, but they can make use of recurve bows if practiced. With the exposures of mancy, some fauns could possibly find themselves interested in imbuing themselves with such power, leading to fauns possibly taking up a more monk-like life as nomads and furthering their meditation and attunement to their mancy.